Una cita con el demonio
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Una cita a ciegas fue lo que Hinata pensó que sería, pero si Sakura e Ino fueron las que estuvieron detrás de todo esto, los resultados no eran nada favorables. — Yo me imagine que fueses un vampiro, un zombie, un asesino o hasta un extraterrestre… ¡pero no un demonio! –. Kurama/Kyuubi & Hinata. UA.


**Disclaimer**: **N**aruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**U**n**a** c**i**t**a **c**o**n **e**l **d**e**m**o**n**i**o**

**By**

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Prólogo]**

* * *

Quería a Sakura e Ino.

Eran sus amigas después de todo, pero en aquel momento tenía unas ganas de tomarles por el cuello y ahorcarlas.

Raro ¿no?, sobre todo viniendo de ella que no mataría ni a una sola mosca.

Pero el asunto era que ese par la habían manipulado de tal manera de aceptar esa cita.

_— Ya estás demasiado grandecita y es hora que consigas a un novio, Hinata. O sino, terminarás siendo una solterona amargada._

Eso fue lo que le dijo una Ino sabia en cuanto a las relaciones se trataba, no por nada la rubia conseguía novios cuando se quitaba de encima a uno.

A Hinata le desagradaba que se metieran en su vida privada; incluso si eran Sakura e Ino. Las conocía desde la preparatoria y durante la carrera, salían en ocasiones y compartían algunas charlas, pero siendo una mujer reservada aún había cosas de las que no podía hablar tan abiertamente.

Como el tema de las relaciones, por ejemplo.

¿A Ino en que le perjudicaba si era o no soltera? Era a **ella** a quien debería importarlo, o por lo menos debía ser asi, pero claro, la rubia no hizo caso y metió la nariz donde no le importaba.

Jugó de nuevo con la servilleta, esperando a su "cita a ciegas". Según Sakura, esa era la mejor manera de poder conocer a alguien, aunque si se ponía a pensar por un minuto llegaba a la conclusión que era una terrible idea.

Técnicamente compartiría la mesa con un completo desconocido, y aun cuando estuviese horas charlando con él –algo que consideraba imposible con lo introvertida y silenciosa que era– no lo llegaría a conocer como se debía.

Oh y claro, había el pequeño detalle que tenía miedo.

Asi es.

**Miedo**.

La última vez que Hinata tuvo una cita fue uno de los peores días de su vida. Su mente había bloqueado el recuerdo por lo vergonzoso, patético y humillante que fue. El solo pensar en lo que durante esas dos horas ocurrieron la hacían querer ir al baño a vomitar lo que desayunó esa mañana.

Le echó una mirada a todo el lugar en un vano intento de ahuyentar los nervios, ya se había resignado a quedarse ahí hasta que llegará el final e irse a casa para nunca volver a intentar a hacer algo como aquello. No se había dado cuenta de los detalles, pero notó enseguida que ella era la única que se encontraba en todo el restaurante, cosa que de cierta manera le incómodo.

La mesa en la que Hinata se ubicaba era la única que estaba siendo iluminada por la luz y todo el resto escondidas entre las sombras. Hacía mucho tiempo que el mesero que la había atendido no daba señales de vida. Todo estaba sumido en silencio y oscuridad.

« _Entonces… ¿esto es una cita a ciegas?_ » cuestionó interiormente, tomando de la copa un sorbo de agua.

La imagen que Ino había plantado en su mente sobre una cita a ciegas estaba siendo transformada mediante a lo que veía. Por boca de su rubia amiga creyó que el desconocido con quien tendría la cita aparecería rápido y empezaría a cuestionarla con preguntas que seguramente tardaría en responder o que dejaría en blanco. O tal vez él la abrumaría por su presencia como siempre solía suceder.

Sakura había aconsejado que sonriera y fingiera encontrarse cómoda; obviamente eso no iba a funcionar.

Hyūga Hinata era pésima mentirosa.

La hora en el reloj de su muñeca marcaba las 10 en punto. Eso era demasiado tarde para una cita. Tal vez él decidió no venir o algún imprevisto había sucedido, una de las dos posibilidades eran un milagro, de esta manera ella podría retirarse a su hogar y salir sana y salva del cuestionario al cual sería sometida ante una curiosa Ino y una exigente Sakura que pedía detalle de todo.

Aunque de cierta manera le causaba un poquito de curiosidad saber la identidad de su cita.

Hinata se encogió de hombros, sacando de su bolso una propina para el mesero que la atendió y lista para irse.

Pero al momento de levantar la mirada dos ojos carmesí con tintes azulinos la detuvieron en seco.

Pero ¡¿de dónde había salido ese hombre?!

La cara de Hinata se puso en llamas cuando el hombre no le quitó la mirada de encima por ningún momento.

— D-D-Disculpe… –bajó la mirada de inmediato y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, maldiciendo a Ino por el vestido que le obligó a usar, atormentándola con el gran escote que este poseía —… ¿s-se le ofrece algo?

— Tú eres Hyūga Hinata, ¿no?

Hinata subió la cara, sorprendida de que él supiese su nombre.

— S-Si… ¿c-cómo sabe mi nombre…?

Sonrió de lado ante la cara de desconcierto que la ojiperla mostraba.

— Mi nombres es Kurama –se presentó con naturaleza, con un brillo travieso en sus particulares ojos y la sonrisa maliciosa —. Y soy tu cita.

**Continuará…**


End file.
